Warmth
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista finds out she may be pregnant, and Ymir has a special way to celebrate. Futa, M for sex, AU Ymir/Krista


**Disclaimer: If I owned Shingeki no Kyojin, Ymir would have whisked Krista to some sorta foreign land where Titans wouldn't bother them anymore. So no, I don't own SnK.**

This was originally a request given to me by a friend, but said friend told (begged) me to post it and it is with extreme reluctance I present to you this. I dare you to guess who requested this xD

It's futa, so please, if ya don't like it, kindly click the back button. I hope you enjoy it. :)

(Props to the people who find the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air reference!)

x

Krista's hands trembled as she slowly put the little plastic stick on the counter. She leaned heavily over the sink and pressed her forehead to the cool reflective surface. The screen on the stick flashed 'POSITIVE', but to Krista it was the most negative thing to happen to her. She shivered in apprehension, goosebumps rising all over her naked body. _Just_ when things were going great between her and Ymir _this _had to happen...

Krista wasn't angry at the result nor was she angry with herself or Ymir. She was simply scared about what could happen if Ymir found out. They never talked about pregnancy or babies before, and Krista was under the impression that Ymir simply didn't want any. If she found out... would she leave her?

The idea broke Krista's heart and she bit back a sob. No, Ymir wouldn't do that to her. They loved each other dearly and, though Ymir loathed to admit it, would do anything for one another.

She leaned back and put a hand to her flat abdomen. "What do I do?" Krista whispered, blinking rapidly.

"For starters, get back to bed," a sleepy voice answered.

Krista whirled around to see Ymir leaning heavily on the door frame, hair messy and sheet covering her body. She trudged forward and wrapped the sheet around the both of them. Krista hurriedly pushed the stick in the garbage bin before Ymir could notice.

Sinking into Ymir's warm embrace was heaven. Her strong arms wrapped around the petite blonde gently. Krista closed her eyes and fell into the warm feeling. She rested her ear against Ymir's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was strong and steady, just like her. She felt something poke her stomach and grinned.

She stood on the tip of her toes and buried her face in the taller girl's neck, wrapping her arms around her. Her scent overwhelmed the blonde. Krista inhaled deeply to memorize the soothing musky scent Ymir emitted. She loved this woman with all her heart, and she knew if Ymir left her she'd break into tiny irreparable pieces.

"Okay," Krista replied softly.

Ymir picked Krista up and cradled her in her arms, sheet still wrapped around their bodies. Her brown eyes were veiled with sleep and exhaustion, a product of her night job, and Krista felt guilty for waking her. It was sometime in the early morning that Krista had gotten up to test her pregnancy theory, since she'd been experiencing weird symptoms as of late. It was hard to hide from Ymir, but not impossible.

Of course, when the small woman got up to go to the bathroom, she'd forgotten that her warmth was what kept Ymir asleep.

Ymir laid on the bed with Krista curled atop her. She shifted their position until she was behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. The brunette gently rubbed Krista's stomach and she was filled with a sense of dread. Did she know already..?

"Mm.. so warm.." Ymir mumbled into the nape of Krista's neck. A shiver travelled down her spine at the feeling but she sighed in relief. Ymir snored lightly and Krista giggled, resting her hands atop Ymir's. Slowly, the brunette's body melded to the blonde's, and they both fell asleep, smiling.

x

It was a little after noon when Ymir finally woke. She was grumpy, since Krista was not in bed with her and providing her with external body warmth. For some reason, the house was unusually quiet. There was always a noise in their apartment, whether it was the television, pots clanging or Krista giggling at the comics in the newspaper. When Ymir woke to silence, she knew her lover wasn't home.

She pushed herself up on her elbows, sheet falling to her hipbone and exposing her upper body. Her abs twitched slightly from a cold sensation. She turned her head to a breeze: the window was open. Now she'd have to close it...

"Damn it, Krista, how many times do I have to tell you to not leave the window open when I'm sleeping. Sometimes, I feel like she just ignores me when I nag her... then again I do the same thing to her," she grumbled. She stood from the bed and kept the sheet wrapped around her body under her arms. Unfortunately, due to the cold and the thought of Krista, she now had a problem to take care of...

The tall brunette closed the window but couldn't bring herself to go back to bed. There was a bulge sticking out of the sheet and Krista clearly wouldn't be able to help her with this one. Just as she was about to take care of it, there was the sound of keys jingling. The front door was opened and closed shut quietly, meaning Krista thought Ymir was still asleep.

Ymir smirked. Maybe she'd get her little Krista to help her. She turned the knob to their bedroom door and pulled it open. She was greeted not with the sight of a perky Krista but a solemn one. Krista sat at the dining table in the kitchen with a worried look, head clutched in her hands. She wore a white blouse and a skirt. In front of her lay a carton box of some sort, but Ymir couldn't make out what was written from where she was standing.

Seeing Krista distressed dampened her mood, but Ymir had come a long way from when she was younger. Though she still had a nasty streak and told it like it was, she was a kinder person when it came to Krista and her needs. She understood that her lover needed someone who would embrace her when she was sad or encourage her when she felt down. It was this development that allowed Ymir to forget her primal need and focus on the distraught blonde.

"Hey, Krista, what's up?" Ymir tried, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tried to peek at the box but Krista quickly snatched it and hid it in her fist. Ymir frowned, definitely suspicious now. Was Krista hiding something from her? If so, what was it?

"Nothing," Krista answered, forcing a smile up at her lover. She stood and backed away. Ymir's hand fell to her side and she raised an eyebrow. Krista was acting strange, and she had a feeling it had to do with her.

"What's wrong, Krista?" Ymir asked softly.

Krista's eyes widened a bit but she shook her head, shakily smiling. "Nothing!" she repeated

"You're a rotten liar, _especially _when you lie to me. Now spill it, before I decide to see what you're hiding in your little box." Ymir advanced slowly with every word she spoke until she was in front of Krista and trying to pry her hands away from the carton.

Krista bit her lip and sighed. "Okay, I'll come clean.. I do trust you, after all. Ymir.. this is a pregnancy test." She closed her eyes tightly and awaited the shout of anger and surprise. When she heard nothing, she peeked a little and noticed Ymir grinning dreamily. Krista opened her eyes and blinked. O...kay, this is not what she was expecting but it was better than a fight!

Ymir gently clasped Krista's face in her hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Are you pregnant?" she mumbled, trailing her lips down to her jaw.

Krista shuddered, finding it hard to focus when her tongue darted out and traced her jaw line. "Well, it said p-positive but these things aren't always accurate and- mmm.."

She was interrupted by a hard kiss to her mouth and she eagerly replied. She dropped the box and put her arms around Ymir's shoulders. Their lips were on fire and Ymir allowed the sheet to slip down. Krista moved her hands to Ymir's cheeks and traced the line of freckles with her thumbs. They pulled back for air and Krista blushed, looking up at Ymir with hooded eyes.

"You... don't mind?"

"Ha! No.. I.. actually I've.. you know what never mind." Ymir was sporting a blush deeper than Krista's.

Krista giggled and pinched Ymir's cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush."

The taller girl growled and trailed her hand up the shorter one's shirt. Brushing a nipple slightly with her thumb, she grinned upon seeing Krista close her eyes and moan shamelessly.

"You're so cute when you moan for me."

The blonde frowned and stuck her tongue out. Ymir laughed and playfully caught her tongue between her teeth. Krista squeaked in surprise but didn't resist the kiss that followed after. Krista pulled away this time and put her hand between them.

"What did you want to say before?"

"I dunno, what?"

"You know, right before I said you were cute when you blushed.. what were you going to say?"

"...I forgot."

"Liar."

"Shut up, Krista."

"Oh c'mon Ymir, please? I trusted you with this... couldn't you tell me?"

"...fine. I've.. wanted you to have a baby for a while.."

Krista's eyes sparkled. "Really?" she gushed.

Ymir avoided her excited eyes embarrassingly. "Uh, yeah. I mean, we can support a baby since we both work at different hours and we have great jobs... not to mention I'm really curious as to what a baby between you and I would look like."

"I think she'd be gorgeous, like you, Ymir."

"She?"

Krista nodded. "Uh huh! I'm sure it's going to be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct?"

Ymir laughed heartily. "But you said so yourself: you don't know if you're pregnant or not because of the unreliability of the pregnancy test."

Krista pouted and smacked Ymir's shoulder. "Fine, then, take me to a doctor and I'll get checked."

"Now?"

"Now."

x

Krista swung her legs as she sat on the patient's bed. Ymir sat in the guest chair beside her, idly flipping through a health brochure. It was about some sort of horrible disease and ways to prevent it by taking government-issued vaccines. Ymir snorted and placed the brochure back in the plastic container. She looked over at Krista and smirked when she caught her staring. Krista blushed and turned away.

"Is there something on my face?" Ymir asked teasingly.

"N-no... I was just thinking is all," Krista mumbled.

"Thinking about what?" Ymir pressed.

"Umm... well, how I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I might be carrying your baby... it's kind of overwhelming," Krista explained nervously.

"I'll say," Ymir scoffed, "I never thought I'd knock anyone up, much less _you _of all people."

"Ymir!"

"Whaat?"

Just then, the doctor entered the room with a clipboard under his arm. He looked middle-aged and weary, but his eyes shone with happiness and energy.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Howard. What can I do for you today?"

Krista looked down and twirled her fingers around. Ymir sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up. She sat beside Krista and forced her to look up at the doctor.

"She wants to know if she's pregnant."

"I see..." the doctor seemed somewhat disappointed in Krista and Ymir resisted the urge to tear his head off. How dare he judge her? "And where is the father?"

Ymir smirked. "Right here."

Dr. Howard raised an eyebrow and looked Ymir up and down. "You're male?"

"Nope."

He coughed into his fist then nodded, understanding. "Okay, we'll need some urine samples from Miss Lenz... if you'd please follow me, a nurse will guide you step by step. Miss... Ymir, I'll have to ask you to wait here."

Ymir nodded and smiled at Krista, who brushed their hands together before following the doctor out the door. Ymir lied back and closed her eyes, laughing to herself quietly.

x

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Krista gasped and turned to Ymir with a grin. Her lover embraced her tightly, chuckling into her ear. It was the best feeling ever, and to share this with Ymir, the love of her life...

...it made her feel so, so happy and warm and...

Krista sighed blissfully and pulled back. They thanked the doctor and went on their merry way. They got into their car and Ymir drove them back to their apartment, a goofy smile on her face. Krista couldn't blame her, she was sure she had the same silly grin splitting her face in half as well.

Ymir unlocked the door to their apartment and closed it behind them, putting the locks into place. Krista smiled into the kiss she knew Ymir would initiate and pushed back with all her might. Ymir ran her hands down Krista's figure gently. The smaller girl gasped when the taller one gripped her behind. With a grunt, Ymir lifted her and Krista wrapped her legs around her waist. Krista pulled out Ymir's hair clip as they stumbled back, Ymir's erection profiting from their bumps on the way. Every time it pressed against Krista's body, both let out a moan.

Finally, they stumbled into the bedroom and Ymir kicked the door shut. It rattled the door frame, but they paid it no heed, collapsing on the bed with Krista on top. Their lips still glued, Ymir sat up and undid the buttons on Krista's blouse one by one. She pushed the shirt off her shoulders and slid her fingers to the back of her bra. Krista whined and pulled back, pouting at Ymir. She played with the hem of Ymir's shirt and the brunette grinned rakishly. She complied with Krista's demand and lifted it above her head. It was thrown across the room in their haste.

Ymir thrust her tongue into Krista's mouth and they danced a passionate tango. She slipped her hand around the blonde's back and undid her bra, ripping it away. She reached behind herself for hers and undid it as well, throwing it to join Krista's in the corner of the room.

Krista rocked in Ymir's lap and the brunette groaned. She was getting harder by the minute, and Krista certainly wasn't helping with all the rocking and moaning she was doing. Her hands fumbled for the button on her jeans but stopped when Krista interrupted her and undid it herself. The blonde pushed her back and helped her slide out of her pants. Ymir tore away Krista's skirt and panties and all that was left were Ymir's boxers. Krista pulled them down slowly, teasingly, until Ymir's erection sprung up proudly. All clothing was thrown in the corner, forgotten for the moment.

Krista climbed up Ymir's body sensually, rubbing against her purposefully. Their lips returned for another kiss and Krista slid her hand down to grip Ymir's cock tightly.

"S-shit!" Ymir groaned, pushing her head back against the sheets. Krista giggled and pulled back, pressing a kiss to the woman's forehead. She smiled down at her warmly before pumping her fist quickly. Ymir growled and stopped her hand, flipping their positions and asserting her dominance. She bent her head and took a breast in one hand, and the other nipple between her teeth. Krista moaned and jerked her body when Ymir suckled loudly.

"Ah!"

She performed the same treatment on the other one and chuckled when the blonde grabbed her head and pushed her down. The vibration shook Krista to her core.

Ymir relented and gasped when Krista took a hold of her breasts and squeezed. They weren't as big as Krista's, but they were sensitive all the same. When her thumbs made slow circles around her peaks, she grew frustrated and gripped her hands. She held Krista's small hands with one of hers and placed them above the blonde's head. With a grin, Ymir leaned down and nibbled along her jaw line and neck. She made little marks on the way, just to remind Krista's co-workers who this woman really belonged to. With the pregnancy announced and true, Ymir was filled with a strange sense of possessiveness and protectiveness over Krista. Even the thought of harm coming to Krista's life and their unborn child made her clench her teeth in anger, and she vowed to protect them at all times, even if it meant scaring off other people in Krista's life.

When Ymir bit down harshly on Krista's shoulder, the blonde cried out in pain and pleasure once the brunette licked the little traces of blood. She was panting harshly, especially turned on with the way Ymir's erection was pressing against her pelvis. Krista jerked her hips up to bring Ymir's attention back to her. She wrapped her pale legs around the brunette's waist tightly, pulling her down onto her. With her hands bound by Ymir's, she had no other way to reach out to her.

"Ymir," Krista whined.

"What's the magic woorrdd?" Ymir teased.

Krista grit her teeth when Ymir rubbed the length of her erection along her sex. She was beyond sexually frustrated and she couldn't wait any longer.

"NOW!"

Ymir laughed against Krista's neck, drawing a shudder, and slowly, excruciatingly, pushed the head of her cock to Krista's aching entrance. Krista growled uncharacteristically and tightened her legs. Ymir was suddenly pushed in and engulfed by delicious heat. She let go of Krista's hands to place hers beside the blonde's head. Body trembling from pleasure, she pulled back and slammed in. The bed creaked and Krista shouted in pleasure. Ymir started slow and relished in the noises of the bed creaking and Krista's moans. She bit her own lip to suppress her noises of pleasure: she wanted to listen purely to Krista. She picked up her pace and Krista heightened her pitch.

Back and forth, back and forth... the headboard was slamming against the wall by now and Ymir was pretty sure she'd be getting an earful from her elderly neighbours tomorrow. But for now...

"Ah, ah, ah, _ah!"_

Krista was practically crying in pleasure. Their position was angled in such a way that Ymir would hit her _just right_, resulting in an absurd amount of delicious nerve-wracking nirvana. With each thrust, her velvet walls would clench on Ymir and pull at her desperately. Ymir gasped and panted, since she, too, was on the other end of that pleasure, and she _certainly_ wasn't complaining from the exertion. She dropped from her palms to her elbows and brushed her lips to Krista's forehead.

Krista kept her legs around Ymir in a vice-grip and moved her hands to grip Ymir's face and pull her to her lips. Their teeth knocked together and their kiss was sloppy and messy, but_ dear fucking god it didn't matter because they were making love and it felt so, so good._

Finally, _finally_, Ymir thrust in so hard that Krista couldn't take it anymore and came, Ymir's name the last word slipping from her quivering lips. The brunette came as well, groaning into Krista's ear and collapsing onto her body. Ymir stayed in to the hilt since Krista had refused to move her legs, shaking from her mind-numbing orgasm. As she came down from her high, her legs loosened but Ymir didn't feel like moving because, frankly, it was pretty damn warm in here and Krista was soft.

Their pants died down to slow breathing and their heart rates slowed down some. Ymir was close to falling asleep when she felt trembling hands brush through her hair. She lifted her head from Krista's breast and leaned down to press a kiss to her nose. Krista smiled tiredly and ran her fingers along the length of Ymir's spine. The tall girl shuddered from the feeling but pulled out enough strength to brush away a lock of hair from the blonde's face.

No words needed to be exchanged, simply looking into the other's eyes was enough proof. Words were useless anyway, a simple invention of man to communicate inner feelings. However, man was too simple to understand complex emotions and deep feelings such as _love. _Love was a complex emotion on its own, and words never did it justice.

Ymir pulled out and plopped down beside her lover. She covered them with the comforter and tucked the blonde's head under her chin, pulling her back to her chest. Her legs curled under hers, and her hands came to rest protectively on her stomach. Gently, she rubbed the pads of her thumbs on her stomach in circles, smiling when Krista sighed in contentment.

"I can't wait 'til she's born," Krista whispered excitedly.

"Again with the 'she'," Ymir grumbled.

"What? You don't want a girl?"

"I don't care what gender it is... I just don't want you disappointed when it turns out to be something else."

"Aww... that's so sweet!"

"No, it's not. Stop making a big deal out of everything."

Krista pouted. "You're so mean."

"Yeah, okay, you say that now but when the headboard is slamming against the wall I'm suddenly a _goddess-"_

"Ymirrr!"

Ymir snickered at the heat she felt emanating from Krista's face. "Just go to sleep. I'll call in sick for the both of us and we'll just lay around in celebration."

"But... I was supposed to help Mina tomorrow and-!"

"No buts. We're doing things my way so stop whining."

Krista sighed but nodded. "Okay. Good night, Ymir, I love you."

"...love you too."


End file.
